Dirt
by CSI writer
Summary: DM fick, csak azért került fel, mert bnőmnek kellett segítenem feltölteni a saját fickét.


**Dirt**

**Megjegyzés**: Íme egy kimaradt jelenet a LITS-ből. Külön köszönet Zsómnak, aki nélkül nem ment volna a megírása. Remélem, tetszik ;)

**Jogok:** The DM group.

**Kategória:** 18 - as karika.

A folyosó viszonylagos csöndjét egy bevágódó ajtó hangja törte meg.

- Még nem végeztem veled! – csattant egy női hang, majd sietős lépések zaját lehetett hallani.

Az illető, akinek címezték a mondatot, nem törődöm stílusban ment tovább, de a nő beérte.

- Gyáva féreg vagy Gahan! Elfutsz előlem? – ragadta meg Capri a férfi vállát, mire az dühösen rázta le magáról a lány kezét.

- Hagyj békén! – rivallt rá, de nem állt meg – Utolsó számító szuka! – vetette oda – Csak azért vagy itt, mert ügyesen fekszel be az ágyba!

- Te szemét! – kiáltotta a lány, majd megragadta a férfi fekete ingét, maga felé rántotta és már emelte volna is a kezét, hogy megüsse. Dave elkapta a csuklóját, és erősen szorítani kezdte – Ne merészeld! – sziszegte. Arca eltorzult a dühtől. Capri hirtelen jelent meg a lent zajló buliban, és ő nem figyelt eléggé, a lány viszont felfigyelt rá. Megsejthette, hogy valami történt közte és Martin között, hogy valamit megint csináltak. Azóta nem tudja levakarni magáról, viszont a lánynak kifejezetten nagy tehetsége volt, hogy hogyan bassza fel az agyát. Capri állta a férfi pillantását, de a fájdalom hatására kitépte a kezét Dave szorításából. A férfi nem akart hülyeséget csinálni, inkább továbbment.

- Hé! Ne merészelj elmenni! Te gerinctelen féreg! Te utolsó szemét! Te nevezed magad barátnak? Bassza a csőrödet, hogy itt vagyok, hogy Martin nem hagyott el, hogy együttvagyunk, hogy szeretjük egymást, mi? Féltékeny vagy? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

- Rád?! – horkant fel a férfi, miközben a kulcsait próbálta előszedni. A dühtől remegett a keze. Legszívesebben felképelte volna Caprit, de tudta, hogy annak milyen következményei lennének, és nem akart még nagyobb bajt. Így is voltak gondjai, nem hiányzott neki még ez a pattogó kis fruska is! A lány mindezt nem vette észre, megállíthatatlanul szidta a férfit, a legkülönbözőbb szitkokat vágva a fejéhez. Gahan megelégelte a dolgot – Idefigyelj te szuka! Ajánlom, hogy gyorsan hord el magad, mielőtt olyat tennék, amit megbánok! – nézett fenyegetően a lányra, miközben sikerült kinyitnia az ajtaját. Zöld tekintete szikrázott a dühtől. Nem várta meg a lány válaszát, hanem belépett a szobába és készült Caprira vágni az ajtót, de a lány hirtelen az útjába ugrott. Nagyobb erővel vetődött az ajtónak, mint amire Dave számított, így sikerült beljebblöknie azt. A lány egy határozott mozdulattal lépett be a szobába és vágta be maga mögött az ajtót.

- Különben mit csinálsz? Megütsz? Hajrá! – sarkallta a férfit.

Dave tekintete elborult. Egy hirtelen és erős mozdulattal az ajtónak szegezte a lányt, akibe beléfagyott a szó, ahogy abba a gyűlölettel teli tekintetbe nézett. Megijedt, de ezt nem akarta kimutatni. Néhány pillanatig némán méregették egymást. – Takarodj! – sziszegte a férfi a lány arcától alig pár centire.

- Nem, amíg fel nem fogod a lényeget! – nézett keményen vissza.

- Nem érdekel a véleményed! – csattant fel elemi erővel Gahan – Te csak egy kis kellék vagy, vedd már észre! Egy játék, egy bábú, aki készségesen hagyja, hogy azt tegyenek vele, amit akarnak! Persze, cserébe elvár valamit. Ribanc!

- Te féreg! Elment az eszed a szerektől!

Dave erre maga felé rántotta a lányt, majd visszavágta az ajtónak. Capri feje és háta keményen a faanyagnak verődött, hatalmas koppanással jelezve mindezt. Érezte, hogy a csuklóján a szorítás még keményebb és még szorosabb lesz. Ahogy odakapta a tekintetét látta, hogy Dave ujjai belefehéredtek a szorításba, az ő keze meg egyre lilásabb lesz, ahogy a férfi elszorította a vérereit.

- Engedj el! – követelte.

- Azt már nem! – hajolt egész közel a lányhoz. Capri pupillái kitágultak. Megijedt és ezt már nem tudta elrejteni. Elmélyedt Dave mélyzöld szemeiben, miközben azt próbálta kitalálni, hogy mit tervez az énekes és ő, hogyan tudna szabadulni a helyzetből. – Csak nem félsz? – suttogta a férfi, de a hangjában nem volt semmi megnyugtató. Érezte, ahogy a bal csuklóját elengedi Dave, hogy a másik kezével fogja össze, és ahogy a szabad kezével végigsimít az oldalán. A lány majdnem félrenyelt az érzéstől. A férfi egy ördögi félmosolyt eresztett meg.

Dave nem tudta megmondani, hogy mi történik vele. Szívből gyűlölte az előtte álló lányt, de mikor látta, hogy Capri meggyengül, hogy _fél tőle… _Ahogy végignézett a fehérbőrű lányon egy új érzés uralkodott el benne. Megkívánta. És az a tudat, hogy az egyik legnagyobb ellenségét akarja magáévá tenni, még inkább felcsigázta. Bevallhatta magának, hogy eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy _elképzelte, _ahogy a fiatal lány épp rajta éli ki a vágyait. Mikor meglátta azokkal a sebekkel Martint… Tudja, hogy mire képes a lány. Lassan hajolt még jobban Capri felé.

Beléfagyott a vér, ahogy tudatosult benne, mindaz, amit a férfi tekintetében látott. Igen, ő is érezte mindazt, amit Dave, de ez őrültség lenne! Addig ellenállt önmagának, amíg észre nem vette, hogy Dave feléhajol. Ellenkezni sem volt ideje és megérezte, ahogy a férfi megcsókolja. Azon kapta magát, hogy viszonozza a csókjait, és egyre mohóbbak lesznek, egyre inkább belendülnek… Valahol a tudata szélén tudta, hogy ezt nem tehetik, hogy nem szabad, de nem hallgatott a belső hangra, ami egyre inkább halványult benne. Érezte, hogy Dave keze eltűnt a fekete pólója alatt és a bőrét kezdte ingerelni. Elszakadt a férfitől, hogy kiszakadjon belőle egy sóhaj, de Dave követelte vissza magának a száját.

A férfi érezni akarta a lányt. Elengedte Capri csuklóit, hogy a másik kezével is felfedezhesse magának a karcsú testet. Nem egyszer végigsimított rajta, belemarkolt a melleibe, a fenekébe, megérintette a csupasz bőrét. Nekinyomta az ajtónak. Éledő férfiassága a lány ágyékának nyomódott. Beleborzongott az érzésbe, és a fenekénél fogva még inkább magához szorította. Capri a szájába nyögött az érzéstől, majd a kezeit elsüllyesztette az inge alatt. Dave érezte, amint Capri a körmeivel finoman vág utat magának mellkasa bőrébe. Vadul harapott a lány alsóajkába.

- Valld be, hogy féltékeny vagy rám, mert jobb vagyok az ágyban, mint te – suttogta a lány.

- Azt hiszed, hogy jobb vagy? – kérdezett vissza Dave

- Nem hiszem – markolta meg a férfit. Dave felnyögött.

- De akaratos valaki. Velem is úgy el akarsz bánni? – célzott Martin egykorvolt állapotára az énekes.

- Meglátjuk – felelte a lány, majd kezei tovasiklottak a férfi testén. Nem vacakolt az ing kigombolásával, áthúzta Dave fején, majd a földre dobta. Végigmustrálta az előtte álló karcsú testet. Bizonyos szintig megértette párját, amiért kívánta Dave-et, de ezen nem sokat gondolkozott, hanem a férfinek esett.

Dave sóhajtozva élvezte, ahogy a lány a nyelvével ingerli bőrét, vagy épp harapja. Kissé gúnyos mosollyal az ajkán lehelt a lány szájára, miközben egyik keze bekúszott a lány nadrágjába. Mosolya szélesebb lett, ahogy meghallotta az elhaló nyögést. Csak addig kínozta, így míg ezt a hangot meg nem hallotta, utána elhagyta a nadrágot, és inkább a sötét felsőt húzta át a lány nyakán. Beleborzongott a tudatba, hogy Martin vörös démonával készül lefeküdni.

Capri nem tudta, hogy mi ütött belé. Ép ésszel ezt végig sem gondolta. Az érzéseinek élt. Látta Gahan gúnyos vigyorát, ettől újra fellángolt benne a düh, de elvegyült kettős érzései közt. Nem tudta, hogy mit tenne. Egyszerre akarta magára rántani a férfit, és futott volna el tőle. Mégse mozdult. Nem szólalt meg. Dave-hez hajolt és hevesen kezdte csókolni. A tudat, hogy Dave Gahannel csinálja mindezt, akit utál, akit gyűlöl, teljesen elvette az eszét.

A férfi fájdalmasan harapott vissza a lány szájába. Kínozni akarta. Még mindig utálta Caprit, és meg akarta leckéztetni, hadd szenvedjen, és menjen csak el a kedve az utána való koslatástól. Kezeivel mohón simított végig a lány oldalán, durván markolta meg a hófehér csípőt, majd lerángatta róla a melltartót, szinte szétszakítva azt. _"Majd én megmutatom…"_ - húzta el újra a száját, ami egy perc múlva már a lány mellein siklott, miközben még inkább az ajtónak szegezte. Caprinak esélye se lett volna ellenkezni.

Capri nekifeszült az ajtónak. Élvezte, hogy Dave Gahan ujjai futnak végig a testén, ugyanakkor mindez undorral töltötte el. Szinte fájt neki minden egyes érintés, amit a férfitől kapott, de egyszerűen vágyott rájuk. Akarta a férfit! Ujjait végigfutatta a tarkóján, és elmélyedtek a barna fürtökben.

A férfi egy nyögéssel díjazta ezt a mozdulatot, de nem hagyta el a lány mellét, hanem fogait durvábban mélyesztette a finom bőrbe. Kezei közben rátaláltak a piramisszegecses övre és meghúzták a csatját. Az öv engedett, majd a hosszú ujjak szétnyitották a nadrágot feltárva ezzel a lány hosszú combjainak egy részét.

A lány elvesztette a fejét. Ujjai belemélyedtek az énekes vállába, felsebezve ezzel a férfi bőrét. Gondolatai cikáztak a fejében. _'Lehet valakit szeretkezés közben is gyűlölni?'_ A választ nem tudta, de érezte, hogy velük pontosan ez történik. Lehet-e ennél kifejezőbb a gyűlölet? Mindketten utálták a másikat, meg akarták alázni a másikat, el akarták nyomni a másikat.

Dave érezte a lány idegenkedését, amit valahol a tudata szélén, az ösztönei árnyékában ő is érzett. De félresöpörte, elnyomta az érzést. Akarta az előtte álló testet, magáévá akarta tenni, hogy elnyomja a lényét. Egy határozott mozdulattal rántotta le Capriról a nadrágot és vele együtt az alsóneműt is. Nem tűrt semmilyen ellenkezést.

Capri érezte Gahan akaratosságát. De őt nem olyan fából faragták, hogy ennyitől meghátráljon. Pontosan tudta, hogy miért csinálják, amit csinálnak, és nem fogja hagyni magát. Ellenkezni fog, uralkodni fog, bebizonyítja végérvényesen a férfinek, hogy nem ajánlatos őt semmibe venni, hogy súlya van a szavainak, hogy egyenrangú vele.

Gahan vadul csókolta a lányt, majd a kezei mohón indultak meg lefelé a testén, hogy felfedezzék azt. Hirtelen kapott a lány lába közé, de Capri elkapta a csuklóját és megállította a mozdulatban. Dave visszanézett rá, próbálta kicsavarni a kezét a fogásból, de a lány nem hagyta. Körmei a férfi bőrébe vájtak.

- Mit szemérmeskedsz? Engem nem tudsz átverni - mondta gúnyosan a barna szemekbe nézve.

- Akar a fene! – felelte a lány, de szorítása nem enyhült.

- Akkor eressz! - súgta közel hajolva a szájához, miközben másik keze a lány jobb mellbimbójával játszott.

- Harcold ki! – nézett kihívón ostromlója szemébe. A férfi visszanézett rá. Nem mondta ki hangosan, de nem volt hajlandó hagyni, hogy a lány uralkodjon rajta. Nem. **Ő **akarta megalázni caprit, **Ő** akart uralkodni rajta. De nem egyből, nyíltan kezdeményezett. Elaltatja a lány éberségét. Fájdalmas csókjaival elindult lefelé a hófehér csupasz testen. El kellett azért ismernie, hogy Martinnak van ízlése, már ami a formás nők, kiválasztását illeti. Gonoszul nézett fel rá, mikor már előtte térdelt. Szabad kezével széjjelebb nyitotta a lány lábait, hogy könnyebben hozzáférhessen, majd ajkai egészen lentre siklottak.

Capri elhalón nyögött fel, fejét az ajtónak vetette, alsó ajkát beharapta. Ujjai újra elmélyedtek a barna tincsekben és húzni kezdte azokat. Megfeszült a teste. Hagyta magát, hagyta, hogy Dave azt higgye, hogy alárendeli magát neki. Kíváncsi volt a férfi következő lépésére.

A férfi belemerült a munkájába. A lány egyik lábát a vállára téve kínozta Caprit, miközben szabad kezével a fenekébe markolt, illetve ott simogatta a testét, ahol érte. A fogait sem vetette meg a művelet közben. Füleit megütötték azok a halk, kéjes sóhajok, amik a másikból szakadtak ki. Elvigyorodott, mikor érezte, hogy a csuklóját fogva tartó szorítás enyhül és ő akadálytalanul tudja kihúzni a kezét. Hirtelen abbahagyta a kényeztetést, és felállt, szorosan az ajtónak szegezve áldozatát, hogy az még csak ne is gondoljon a menekülésre.

- Mit tervezel? – suttogta el a kérdését Capri. Szemei csillogtak a sötétben. Hiába gyűlölte Gahant, mégis kívánta, vágyott rá, és tudta, hogy nincs kiút a helyzetből.

- Hogy istenesen megduglak – felelte, miközben két kezére támaszkodott a lány csípőjének két oldalán

- Engem is ki akarsz húzni a listádon Gahan?

- Mondhatjuk – válaszolta a szemébe nézve – Beszélgetni vagy hancúrozni akarsz? – tekintette fölényesen szemlélte a lányt.

- Te döntsd el.

- Ha most kidobnálak, mit csinálnál?

A lány gonoszul vigyorodott el. Tudta, hogy ez nem fog bekövetkezni.

- Nem dobnál ki.

- Biztos vagy te benne? – hajolt hozzá újra a férfi, egészen közel.

- Lássuk!

Dave elvigyorodott. - Kénytelen vagyok igazat adni most az egyszer. Csak az után dobnálak ki, hogy kielégítettél… - súgta, majd egy csók után durván és határozottan megfordította a lányt újra az ajtónak lökve. Testével egészen hozzá préselődött, így még véletlenül se kerülhette el Capri figyelmét feszülő hímtagja. Türelmetlenül csatolta ki saját övét és tolta le magáról a gatyáját, majd mielőtt bármi elhagyhatta volna a lány fecsegő száját, vadul belévágta magát hátulról behatolva.

A lány élesen kiáltott fel, mind a meglepettségtől, mind pedig a fájdalomtól - Én nem vagyok férfi Gahan!

- Tisztában vagyok vele - morogta, miközben még egy erőteljeset lendített csípőjével. Szinte fájdalmasan préselte a lányt az ajtóhoz, egész testével hozzásimulva. Vadul harapott a vállába, miközben folytatta durva ostromát.

A lány fájdalmában az ajtót kaparta, nyögéseit meg sem próbálta leplezni, a háta megfeszült. Ha valaki elmegy a folyosón az ajtó előtt, tisztán hallhatta volna a bentről kiszűrődő zajokat.

Dave elégedetten vigyorodott el, majd hirtelen abbahagyta az ostromot, és miután végignyalt a lány gerincén, határozottan visszafordította a kiszolgáltatott testet. - Na, akarod még?

Capri magatehetetlenül hagyta magát megfordítani, majd végignyúlt az ajtón. Még mindig Dave előbbi támadásának a hatása alatt volt. A kérdésre azonban felnézett. Nem mondott semmit, hanem türelmetlenül és erőteljesen rántotta magához a férfit, hogy a nyakába mélyessze fogait. Mellőzött mindenféle finomkodást.

Dave hallatott egy rövid sóhajt, majd újra gonoszul elvigyorodott, amit a lány nem láthatott. Sejtette, hogy ez lesz a reakció, de az se érdekelte volna, ha nemet mond. Most viszont megkapta a válaszát. A lány feneke alá nyúlt, és megemelte, hogy a lábait a dereka köré kulcsolhassa. Egy újabb döféssel tette magáévá ismételten.

Capri a férfi nyakába nyögött, ujjait a vállába mélyesztette. Készségesen fogadta magába ismételten Dave-et, bár nem mintha számított volna, ha ellenkezik. Valami hiányzott neki. Üresnek érezte magát, csupán a vágy hajtotta, semmi érzelem…

A férfi karjai megfeszültek, ahogy ellökte magukat az ajtótól, és lassan megfordult. Elindult terhével a háló felé, miközben a lány vadul ringó csípővel táncolt ágyékán. Pár nyögést ő sem tudott elfojtani. Lassan rakta le és fektette el Caprit az ágyon, ügyelve rá, hogy ne szakadjanak el egymástól, de a lány nem így gondolta. Ahogy elfeküdt az ágyon, megszakította a kontaktust a férfivel, és durván a hátára lökte. Elhelyezkedett fölötte és végigmustrálta a testét. Vadul jártak a gondolatai, hogy mit tegyen az alatta fekvő testtel. Tekintette megállapodott Dave ágyékán. Gonoszan vigyorodott el, miközben lehajolt a férfihez. Olyan hevesen csókolta meg, hogy felsebezte a férfi száját. Hagyta, hogy a vér előbuggyanjon Dave ajkából, majd izgatón lenyalta róla. Megkezdte az útját lefelé, hogy harapás – és karmolásnyomokat hagyva hátra jusson el céljáig. Dave alhasánál még beleharapott az érzékeny bőrbe, majd kicsit visszafogta magát. Az előbbi durva harapásokat finom csókok váltották fel, ahogy a lány csigázta a férfi érzékeit. A nyelve hegyével nyalta végig hímtagját, ujjaival simogatta vagy épp körülölelte szájával, de az erősebb harapásokat sem vetette meg.

Gahan hagyta, hogy a lány hadd fordítsa meg. Kíváncsi volt rá, mit tud, hogy Martin miért van vele ilyen régóta. Gondolta, hogy fantáziadús lehet az ágyban. Mikor az a csók érte, ami felsebezte a száját, belenyögött, és nyelve hegyével megérintette Capriét is, hogy megízlelhesse saját vérét. Sejtette, hogy be fog vadulni a lány, de élvezte. Egy-egy erősebb harapásnál szemérmetlenül nyögött fel. Tetszett neki, amit a testével művel. A harapások nyomainak eltűntetésével meg majd ráér másnap foglalkozni. Mikor megérezte a férfiasságát ért ingereket, hátrahajtott fejjel élvezte a kicsit visszafogottabb kényeztetést, miközben beletúrt a lány egyre hosszabb hajába, ami a Sziget óta egész sokat nőtt, így kényelmesebb kapaszkodót nyújtva neki. Csípője néha önkéntelenül előrelendült, hogy a lány szája mélyebbre fogadja magába. Időnként fújtatott egyet.

Capri kisebb megszakításokkal kínozta a férfit. Élvezte a kicsikart reakcióit, mikor elszakadt Dave-től, hogy pár kínzó perc elteltével visszahajoljon hozzá.

- Érted a dolgodat - nyögte a vágytól sötétzölddé váló tekintettel a férfi, miközben bal kezének ujjai még mindig a vörös tincseket markolták, és egy pillanatra hátra rántották a lány fejét, hogy nyelvével végignyalhasson a torkán.

A lány nem felelt, csak elmosolyodott. Dave alá nyúlt és keményen megmarkolta. Élvezte, hogy felette, hogy Dave Gahan felett uralkodhat! Megszorította a férfi lényének lényegét élvezvén az általa kicsikart hangos nyögést Dave-ből, miközben a férfi hátraejtette a fejét és durván megragadta a lány fehér csípőjét.

- Na, mi van Gahan? – szája kárörvendő mosolyra húzódott.

- Jól érzem magam, szó se essen róla. Egész jól csinálod.

- Egész jól? Mutass te is valamit…

- Ahogy akarod! - ragadta meg még erősebben, és magára húzta, hogy egyesülhessenek. Egy percig hagyta a lányt abban a tévképzetben, hogy ő irányít. Kezeit végighúzta a mellein, az oldalán, a hasán, majd, miközben megmozdította csípőjét, rá is tapintott a lány legérzékenyebb pontjára, ezzel kiváltva egy hangos nyögést belőle. A férfi elérte nála, hogy egy pillanatra nem tudott figyelni rá, és ezt Dave ki is használta. Hirtelen átfordította, és még jobban szétfeszítette a lábait, hogy mélyebbre hatolhasson. Kezeit végigfuttatta a lány combjain, miközben az ágynak szegezte, majd könyökeire támaszkodott a vállai mellett, hogy lökései intenzitását fokozhassa. Érezte, hogy a háta az izzadságtól kezd síkossá válni.

Mire a lány észbekapott már a hátán feküdt, rajta Dave helyezkedett el. Élvezte azokat a mélyreható és intenzív lökéseket. Szeretőjének szívesen elfogadta volna a férfit. Milyen lenne már? Megcsalja Martint a legjobb barátjával, azzal a férfivel, akivel a szőkeség is fenntart egy ilyen kapcsolatot… beleborzongott a gondolatba.

Dave elkapott egy furcsa pillantást a nőtől, de nem foglalkozott vele, csak még mélyebbre nyomult. Sikoltozni akarta hallani. Azt akarta, hogy könyörögjön neki. Hogy kegyelemért, vagy folytatásért, azt nem tudta még eldönteni. Mindkét lehetőség izgatónak hatott számára. Elégedetten nyögött fel ő is időnként, mikor egy-egy újabb vérhullám öntötte el agyát és ágyékát. Mozdulatai csöppet sem finomodtak, sőt… Élvezettel töltötte el az a gondolat is, hogy barátjának nője se tudott ellenállni neki. Megszerez magának mindenkit, akit akar. Csak elmosolyodott rajta, hogy mindkét féllel volt szerencséje szexuális kapcsolatot létesíteni.

Capri érezte, hogy Dave kezd fájdalmat okozni neki. Egy szorítással jelezte neki, hogy ne hatoljon olyan mélyre. Sejtette, hogy Gahan hiúsága dolgozik, hogy elégedett, amiért nekiadja magát, bár… egy szava sem lehet, hisz élvezi, amit művel vele a férfi.

Dave érezte a szorítást, de nem nagyon foglalkozott vele. Le akarta igázni! A porba akarta súlytani az idegesítő fruska határozottságát. Meg akarta törni, és nem érdekelte, hogy ez szemét dolog tőle. Önzősége újra nem ismert határokat, az ő igaza volt a legfontosabb, az amit mindenképp véghez akart vinni, be akart teljesíteni. Bármi áron.

Capri rájött, hogy ez újabb helyzet, ahol bizonyítania kell, hogy egyenrangú ellenfele Dave Gahannek. Elkezdte határozottan és erőteljesen nyomni a férfit, hogy megfordíthassa. Érdekes helyzet volt. Az ágyban is egymással viaskodnak, _miközben_ kiszolgáltatják magukat a másiknak… Ez az egész eleve a másik iránti gyűlöletükből fakadt.

A férfi izmai megfeszültek, ahogy ellenállt a lánynak. Tudta, hogy erősebb nála, hiába próbálkozik. Agyát kezdte túlságosan elönteni a vér. Vadul kapott bele a lány alsóajkába, miközben nem lassított csípőjén. El akarta nyomni a lány akaratát, semmisé akarta tenni, a földdel akarta egyenlővé rombolni.

Capri mintha falba ütközött volna. Nem tudta Dave-et mozdítani. Megfeszítette a derekát és combjai szorításán sem engedett, hogy ezzel lassítsa le a férfit. Megfeszítette a testét. Érezte, hogy lassabb mozgásra kényszeríti, de az énekes dühösen kitört ellene és semmisítette meg a próbálkozását. Dave fölényesen mosolyodott el a lány hiábavaló próbálkozásain. Időnként újra belenyögött a mozdulatsorba. Tudta, hogy ő van a nyeregben, és nem érdekelte, ha a lány megijed a durvaságától. Élvezte, hogy uralkodhat a teste fölött. De neki a lelke is kellett. Látni akarta, ahogy összetörik. Férfiasságát időközönként még vadabbul döfte belé, már az erőszak határát súrolva.

Capri nem akart megtörni Dave-nek. Pontosan tudta, hogy mivel járna, hogy mit akar elérni az énekes. Úgy érezte magát, mintha eladta volna a lelkét és magával a Sátánnal, szeretkezne. Az üresség rémítette meg. De nem, nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot. Ellentámadást intézett a férfi ellen. Ott szántotta fel a bőrét, ahol érte: a háta és válla hamarosan égővörösben tündöklött és vérzett. Miután Capri látta, hogy ennyire elgyötörte a férfi bőrét, erőteljesen beleharapott.

Dave fájdalmasan nyögött fel, de nem tágított. "Sajnos" Capri nem tudta, hogy őt nem zavarja a fájdalom szex közben. Érezte, hogy vérzik a háta, de ezen csak elmosolyodott. Ördögien égő haragoszöld tekintettel nézett a lány barna szemeibe fürkészőn. Csípője rendületlenül lendült előre újra és újra. Tudta, hogy kezd fájdalmat okozni ellenségének. Tudta…

A lány látta Dave tekintetét. Az övéből sütött a düh, ami forrón égette a belsejét. Kezdte azt kívánni, hogy legyen már vége… De miért kéne megvárnia a végét? A kurva életbe őt kefélik, van beleszólása a dologba! Utolsó figyelmeztetés gyanánt határozottan és a tekintetével sokat elárulva próbálta letolni magáról a férfit, de mikor ez se használt megütötte. Gondolta, hogy verekedésbe is torkolhat az este, de nem éppen így képzelte…

Dave-et felkészületlenül érte az ütés. Feje jobbra fordult a lendülettől, de mikor visszanézett, újra egy kis mosoly futott át az arcán, ahogy újra felrepedt szájáról lenyalta a vért. Egyik keze a lány nyakára csúszott, és finoman megszorította. Csak annyira, hogy érezze, ki van fölényben. Csak látni akarta a félelem csillogását a szemében…

- Engem akarsz elnyomni Gahan? - suttogta a lány. Hangja vészjóslóan csengett.

- Úgy látom egész, jól megy - hajolt közel a szájához, és élvezettel húzta el lassan alsóajkát, mikor érezte, hogy durván beleharap. Mielőtt a lány megszólalt volna, épp tervezte, hogy finomít kicsit a mozdulatain, de a gyűlölettől, fröcsögő mondattól meggondolta magát. A lány cserébe, a férfi nyakába harapott. Tudta: fognyomai másnapra lila foltokként fognak éktelenkedni Dave bőrén.

- Azt hiszed, ezzel le tudsz szerelni? – nézett rá a férfi. Szemében gonosz fény csillant, arcára kárörvendés ült ki - Legfeljebb lemondom a koncerteket pár napra, míg elmúlnak, vagy lealapozózom őket. Úgyis szar idő van odakint. Nem fogok vetkőzni a színpadon…

- Érdekel is, hogy mit hiszel, de jól esik elképzelni, hogy a nyaki vénádat harapom el. – nyögte a lány a lökések közt.

- Nem olyan éles a fogad, nehogy azt hidd! - válaszolta, miközben egy hangyányit mégiscsak finomított mozdulatain, hogy a lány is újra élvezni kezdhesse az aktust.

- Kár, pedig jó lenne fürödni a véredben - hanyatlott vissza az ágyra. Érezte a férfi finomabb mozdulatait, és azt is, hogy érzékei megint aktivizálták magukat. – Gyűlöllek! – szakadt ki belőle.

- A kis vámpír… - nyögte eleresztve a lány nyakát, amin gyorsan végig is nyalt. - És én is gyűlöllek. Tiszta szívemből - válaszolta, miközben beiktatott pár vadító csípőkörzést.

Capri kezdett elveszni. Akármennyire is utálta a férfit tagadhatatlanul jól mozgott. Nyögéseit nem bírta visszafogni, amik egyre hangosabbak lettek. Testét átjárta a kínzó élvezet. Pedig nem akarta élvezni! Ellen akart állni Gahannek, de hiába próbálta, nem sikerült neki.

Dave határozottan, mégis egyre inkább érzékiséggel telve mozgott a lányban. Figyelme kezdett elkalandozni róla. Lehunyt szemmel élvezte, ahogy teste körülöleli. Érzékei vad táncot jártak. Ő is átadta magát az élvezetnek. Teste remegéséből tudta, hogy nem sok van már hátra. A lány is ugyanezt érezte. Már csak egy cél vezérelte, és tudta, hogy hamarosan eléri, hogy nem sok választja el tőle.

A férfi ajkai pár percre újra rátaláltak a lány melleire. Érzékien szívogatta egyik mellbimbóját, aminek hatására a lány elhalón nyögte a nevét, és ujjait elsüllyesztette a férfi tarkójánál lévő tincsekben. Az őt ostromló elvigyorodott, ahogy a nevét hallotta, majd finoman ráharapott a fogai közt tartott felületre. Felnézett a finom ívbe feszülő hófehér testre.

Capri az utolsó percekben elveszett a férfiban, nem tehetett róla. Annyira más volt, mint Martin. Önző volt, durva volt, uralkodó volt, aki le akarta őt igázni. Lehetett vele versenyezni, és kegyetlen jó volt az ágyban. Megfeszült a teste, mikor átlépte azt a bizonyos határt.

Dave fölényesen elmosolyodott, mikor az utolsó percben az **Ő** nevét sikoltotta a lány. Most már nem kell figyelnie rá, a mámorban úgysem érez sokat. Újra önzőn lendült előre lendületesen. Érezte, ahogy pulzál a lány teste, és ez csak még inkább megőrjítette. Hangosan nyögve hajszolta magát durva döféseivel a végsőkig, majd rekedten felkiáltott, mikor érezte, hogy forró magja a lányba lövell. _"Épp ideje volt már…"_ - futott át elködösülő agyán, aztán percekig zihálva szegezte a csapzott vörös hajú nőt az ágyhoz testével, aki percekig zihálva feküdt. Lassan tért magához. Rögtön tudta, hogy hibázott, de egyelőre ezt még nem bánta. Sejtette, hogy Dave ki fogja majd használni ezt az estét, de most ez is hidegen hagyta. Élvezte, ahogy érzékei lassan eltompulnak. Teste tompán lüktetett a Dave által okozott sebektől. A légzése is lassan normális lett.

Egyetlen gyors mozdulattal szakadt el a lánytól, mikor lenyugodott. Kielégült, ez volt a legfontosabb. Semleges arckifejezéssel nézett rá, de szemében megcsillant a lenézés is, aztán legördült a csupa seb lányról. Nem hitte volna, hogy odaadja neki magát, és ugyanúgy elbánnak testileg egymással, mint ahogy ez a vörös megtört démon annak idején Martinnal odakint a kertben tette. Látta a végeredményét, tisztán emlékezett még rá…

Capri az ágy szélére ült. Ránézett az órára: 5.30. A buli nagyban zajlott még odalent, és Mart nem is tudta, hogy itt van. Hogy tehette ezt? Hogy lehetett annyira önző, mint Gahan? Hogy tehette ezt párjával? Hogy várhat el tőle bármit is ezek után?! Tudta, hogy Martin meg fogja tudni, hogy mi történt ma este. Ha Dave-en múlik, akkor mindenképp. Fejét a kezeibe temetve mélyedt el a gondolataiban. Vadul kutatott valamilyen megoldás után, de semmi nem jutott eszébe. Reménytelennek tűnt a helyzet.

A férfi karjait a feje mögé téve nyújtózott el a néhol vérrel szennyezett lepedőn. Látta a lány testtartásán, hogy győzött. Megtörte. Ez elégedettséggel töltötte el. Arcán egy gonosz és kárörvendő vigyor terült szét.

- Lám, lám, hát mégsem vagy olyan erős, mint gondoltad? - húzta fel kérdőn egyik szemöldökét. A lány hirtelen fordult hátra és pofozta fel a férfit. Dühe fokozta az erejét - Fogd be! – sziszegte - Legalább kitálalsz mindenkinek, te szemét?

Dave gúnyosan felnevetett egyik kezét az arcához kapva. Kiélvezett minden pillanatot, mikor a lány szemében láthatta a megtört tompaságot, és a kétségbeesett próbálkozást, hogy a gyűlöletébe kapaszkodjon ellene.

- Akár meg is tehetném… - ejtette el gonosz fénnyel a szemében. Capri közben felállt és öltözni kezdett. - Csinálsz, amit akarsz - vetette oda. Nem érdekelte a férfi aljas kis zsarolási szándéka. Nem fog neki könyörögni.

Dave tovább nevetett rajta. _"Megaláztam. Remek!"_ - gondolta végigtekintve saját kielégült meztelen testén, amin még mindig érezte a lány illatát. Sebei kellemesen sajogtak. Végignyalt sebes száján. Még megfontolja, hogy elmondja-e Martnak a történteket.

- **Tényleg** nem érdekel? – kérdezte a lányt.

- Ha elmondod Martinnak Jenny is meg fogja tudni - nézett fel - És neked nem ez lenne az első eseted, amit rejtegetned kéne előle - villant gonoszul a szeme.

Dave ahelyett, hogy felidegesítette volna magát, csak elvigyorodott. Túlságosan el volt telve önmaga briliáns húzásaival ahhoz, hogy nekiugorjon a lánynak. Kedélyes hangon folytatta:

- Rendben. Akkor azt mondom, kössünk kényszeregyességet. Egyikünk se szól semmit, és akkor kvittek vagyunk.

- De, kettőnk közül mi ketten nem fogunk többet szeretkezni - utalt a lány Martra, akiért végül is ez az egész kirobbant. Az egész miatta kezdődött el, őérte harcoltak. És még csak észre sem vette. Féltette párját, aki még mindig a szabad prédát jelképezte Gahannek.

- Hmm… én ezt nem nevezném szeretkezésnek. Ez csak szimplán vad szex volt. A gyűlöleten kívül semmilyen más érzéssel - simított végig ujjaival saját mellkasán.

- Próbáltam kevésbé obszcén lenni – vetette oda Capri, majd témát váltott - Érdekes szemlélete a gyűlöletnek - mondta, miközben a szobában, elhelyezkedő tükörben lévő tükörképére révedt a tekintete és próbálta kevésbé ziláltnak feltüntetni magát, illetve szemrevételezte a sebeit.

- Igen, az - ült fel Dave is, és egy nagyot nyújtózott. Megborzongott az érzéstől, ahogy ettől a felsőtestén néhány seb újra felszakadt. - De most tűnj el. Nehéz napom lesz - állt fel megkerülve a lányt, és meztelenül a fürdő felé indult.

- Hogy dögölnél meg koncertezés közben – sziszegte Capri.

- Lehet, hogy ma nem is lesz koncert. Hála neked, bogaram - vigyorgott rá hátranézve, és kacsintott is egyet.

- Nincs mit Szívecském - felelte negédesen mosolyogva, majd összeszedte a maradék cuccát és kilépett az ajtón, bevágva azt maga mögött. Dave elégedetten vigyorogva lépett be a zuhany alá. Még egy pipa a hosszú listára…

A lány sietős léptekkel indult meg a folyosón. Haza akart menni, hazasunnyogni és eltitkolni a dolgot Martin elől, a világ elől, mindenki elől. De nem volt szerencséje. A sarkon egy túlontúl ismerős fáradt alak fordult be. Idáig beszélgettek odalent Andyékkel. Capri hirtelen állt meg. Beléfagyott a vér is. Tudta, hogy sérülései kilátszanak spagettipántos felsője alól, főleg az a nagy harapásnyom a vállán. Meg hogy magyarázná meg, hogy került ide? Nem ismeri az épületet. Körbenézett: sehová nem tudott volna hirtelen beugrani és elbújni. Menthetetlenül össze fognak futni.

Mart hirtelen kapta fel a fejét a megtorpanó lépés hangjára. Észre se vette, hogy van más is a folyosón rajta és Andyn kívül. Mikor rádöbbent, hogy ki is az, aki szemben áll nem messze tőle, a földbe gyökerezett a lába. - Mi a f...? - nyögte döbbenten, mikor tekintete a lány ijedt arcáról a testére tévedt. A ruha alól még ebből a távolságból is kilátszottak a friss sebek. Kérdőn pillantott rá, majd tekintete a lány mögötti folyosószakaszra tévedt. Arra volt Dave szobája.

Capri nyelt egyet. Szó szerint félt és remegett is tőle. Szíve szerint menten elsüllyedt volna ott helyben. Miért nem tud láthatatlan lenni? Vagy miért nem tudott csak simán továbbmenni? Minek állt meg?! - Sziasztok - nyögte ki végül.

Mart nem tudott megmukkanni. Érezte magán Andy kérdő tekintetét, aki hamar felmérte a helyzetet, és egy köszönést mormolva gyorsan beslisszolta a szobájába. A lány vetett rá egy bosszús pillantást. _'Kösz, sokat segítettél'_

Mart még mindig nem mozdult. A lány sebeire meredt. Agya kiürült. A lány megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy otthagyja a férfit. El akart futni és elbújni, minél messzebbre akart kerülni innen. Dave-től, Martintól, mindenkitől és mindentől. Martin azonban dühösen kapott utána, erősen megragadva jobb karját. Nem finomkodott. Látta, hogy pár liluló foltra is rászorított. Agyát egy pillanat alatt elöntötte a méreg. - Mégis hova akarsz futni?!

- Mit akarsz hallani?! – csattant fel Capri.

- Amit el akartál titkolni előlem! - mérte végig mérgesen eleresztve a karját miután berángatta a szobájába.

- Titkolni? Ugyan mit? - kérdezte a lány. Nem a hülyét akarta játszani, de minek titkolna bármit is, ha egyszer a sebei ott virítanak? Kimondhatatlanul dühös volt.

- Ne játszd a hülyét! - kiáltott rá.

- Mit titkolnék? - kiáltott vissza a lány - Hisz látod! - mutatta fel a két karját, ahol végig látszottak az egyre liluló foltok, a csuklóján ujjnyomok rajzolódtak ki. Úgy nézet ki, mint akit megtámadtak. Ha nem lettek volna a harapások a lány testén, akkor még Mart azt is hihette volna, hogy valaki elkapta és megverte. De ott voltak a fognyomok, a lány ajkai duzzadtak voltak, feltehetőleg vad csókoktól.

- Kivel? – kérdezte. Nagyon remélte, hogy nem Dave-et nevezi meg.

- Közös szeretőnk van – felelte a lány gúnyosan.

Mart lehunyta a szemét. Fáradtan zuttyant le az egyik fotelbe. - De hát ti utáljátok egymást! - kiáltotta megzavarodva. Nem értette a helyzetet, nem tudta hova pakolni a tényt. Az, hogy párja megcsalta ledöbbentette, de hogy Dave-vel… nem érette. Miért tette?!

- A helyzet most sem változott.

- Akkor?

- Nincs akkor. Megtörtént. Ennyi – zárta le témát Capri.

- Hát ez szép… - dörzsölte meg orrnyergét fáradtan Martin. Úgy érezte, agya ma már nem tud befogadni semmiféle sokkoló információt. A pár perc néma csöndet egy ütés szakította meg, ahogy a lány erőteljesen belevágott ököllel az ajtóba - Ne haragudj - mondta csendesen - Egyszerűen nem tudom, hogy mi történt velem. Csak megtörtént. Nem volt benne semmi érzelem, leszámítva a gyűlöletet.

Mart ránézett. Nem tudta, mit gondoljon. Fájt látnia így a lányt, testén Dave nyomaival, egy másik férfi nyomaival! Sejtette, hogy hasonlót érezhetett, mikor anno visszatért a stúdióból, és bevallotta, hogy megcsalta Dave-vel. Most mégsem tudta elviselni a lányt a közelében. Capri tekintete hosszan elidőzött Martinén. Kiolvasta belőle, hogy nem kívánatos vendég. Sóhajtott, majd kinyitotta az ajtót és kilépett, hogy végre hazajusson. Martin sajgó fejjel, és nehéz szívvel nézte, ahogy az ajtó halkan becsukódik. Sejtette, hogy legalább két napig nem lesz koncertjük, mivel feltételezte, hogy Dave is hasonlóképp néz ki perpillanat, mint kedvese. Nagyot sóhajtva csúszott lejjebb a fotelban, és csak nézett ki a fejéből hosszú perceken keresztül.

Capricornus™ 2007-03-04


End file.
